


Video: Доктрина любви

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Metamodern, Team Dynamics, manifesto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Без ЛЮБВИ ничего не получится.Команда Империи - ЗА ЛЮБОВЬ.
Kudos: 28
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Video: Доктрина любви

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Визитка fandom Galactic Empire 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227838) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo). 



> Трек: Без любви ничего не получится - “Аркадий Коц”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Визитка fandom Galactic Empire 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227838) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo)




End file.
